Ugly Heart
by Hweianime
Summary: Sena finally has the courage to break it off with Agon but when he sees him again at a karaoke bar what will happen? Alternate endings in progress!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I would like to say- yaay my first angst story. Also I want you guys to know I love AgonXSena shipping- seriously look at my previous stories, it's just I heard the song Ugly Heart and I was like 'holy crap this is SO Agon" so I decided to write this. **

**It took longer than I thought.**

**Enjoy**

**Ugly heart**

Sena was tired of Agon's constant cheating, tired of the fights the repeating, hurtful cycle of betrayal and forgiveness.

When the two first got together the runningback was sure Agon would stop his womanizing ways fully believing his promises of being his one and only.

He watched silently with his big honey brown eyes as his boyfriend embraced a woman beautiful enough to be on the cover of magazines. The Deimon ace had to turn away, the tears filling his eyes, he could hear his heart cracking and sprinted at light speed back home before the prodigy could catch sight of his pitiful self.

The first time the brunette didn't believe it- no matter how much Mamori nee-chan insisted he didn't, he couldn't believe. _'How could he?!'_ Was all that echoed in his head as he locked himself in his empty room crying for days. He still accepted the dreadlocked teen back when the smaller runningback found him waiting outside of school with his innocent puppy dog look, holding a single lily- his favorite flower.

He was an idiot

But now he was an idiot who has had enough.

He had been patient, he had been forgiving - maybe a little too much; but he knew now. It had to end.

...

"_AaAAGHhH?!_ What the fuck did you just say?!" The dreadlocked teen growled in anger.

"I said.." Sena internally congratulated himself for not stuttering, crying or showing any weakness yet so far. "I want to break up... Agon."

Before the heavy silence could even settle Agon grabbed the runningback roughly pushing their lips together in a warm yet harsh embrace. The brunette felt chills go down his spine as he remembered all the cherished memories he had shared with him and what he was throwing away. He almost relaxed back into the kiss till he remembered why he was doing this, how many times he had been emotionally damaged and who the cause of this pain was. With a sudden surge of inner strength he pushed away the surprised Agon and ran off without looking back.

...

It had been a few weeks after the two had separated and finally his friend's had convinced the broken hearted teen to go outside to a nice karaoke bar. Agon had called and texted every night asking for forgiveness, each text filled with empty promises of change, each text filled Sena with a mix of chaotic emotions of longing, anger, grief.

But the prodigy had hurt him- there was no need to exaggerate it was plain and simple. No more will the runningback allow him to continue.

"C'mon MAX!" Monta waved to the dazed boy "everyone's already waiting!" Sena quickly snapped out of his thoughts and smiled thankfully toward his best friend. Only Monta, Mamori, Suzuna and Hiruma (but he always knew everything so that's nothing new) knew of his and Agon's relationship and though it was obvious they weren't happy about it they had always supported the brunette.

It was an amazing turnout - everyone from their amefuto days was there! Even Shin san who usually at this time was doing some other intense training course was waiting stoically in the stylish karaoke bar. For the first time in a long time Sena cracked a smile in amusement at seeing all these out of place characters in one place once again. 'What am I doing getting so down for?' He chided himself a little ashamed by the way he had acted recently 'I have great friends and a great potential career ahead of me- this is no time to be in the dumps!'

However it was easier said than done as he scanned the crowd his heart almost stopped as he recognized the all too familiar hairstyle of his ex- once again in the arms of some gorgeous model.

Agon smirked as his arm wrapped around the blond big breasted girl at the back of the bar, still unaware of the brunettes soft saddened gaze. He wasn't fazed in the slightest that Sena hadn't texted back yet, he knew that soon enough he'll come back; after all it was _them _they were talking about. As he looked at his new smoking hot date his smirk widened 'and it definitely doesn't hurt to indulge myself a little before waiting... However..' He frowned annoyed 'Why the hell was it so noisy at the front near the stage?'

As Monta and Suzuna caught sight of who the runningback was looking at they both took a sharp intake of air. "Monta! How could you invite Sena-chan's ex?!" "I could MAX ask you the same thing! He must have just been here by coincidence- I'm MAX sorry Sena!" The small boy tried to give a small smile at his concerned friends however his large wounded eyes betrayed him. Suddenly he flinched as a cold hand gently touched his shoulder as the brunette looked up at the holder of the hand, he met with piercing green eyes flickering with... was that anger? "Oi Sena let's teach fucking dreads a fucking lesson." He murmured uncharacteristically tenderly. The devilish quarterback whispered his plan into the small teen's ear his hazel eyes widening. After the ex-quarterback finished Sena smiled but politely turned down the offer in which the blond just _tched _in response. (However the brunette could swear he thought he saw a flicker of disappointment in his green eyes.)

Hiruma's idea did give him a plan though- it wasn't for a spiteful reason like to get back at Agon for being such a cheating bastard - though the satisfaction would definitely be a bonus- no it was a plan to give himself the strength to move on. He quietly told Suzuna, Monta and Mamori his little plan and while Mamori looked a little worried at this idea they all gave their full support.

Agon looked lazily listened to the karaoke of the wannabe singers - usually he hated such a place filled with talentless trash but his girl for the night insisted to come.

"Good evening again,, ladies and gentlemen," the MC was greeted with a round of applause " thanks for the 15 minute break and now to start the rest of the night off for the next song we have…Sena…" he frowned at the lack of a surname. "… with his song... Umm.. Well that's a surprise- I guess we'll find out when it starts.."

Agon froze at the sound of his lover's name. 'It couldn't be him there are millions of people with the name Sena... But looking closely at the crowd aren't those trash..'

The genius's fears were confirmed as the small shy brunette stepped up to the stage a little embarrassed by what he was about to do and also the unnecessarily loud applause from Mizumachi who had once again taken of his shirt much to the staffs alarm.

As the light hit his face the ex-Deimon ace gulped; there's no backing out now. "Ah.. Hello- I would like to dedicate this to... _My boyfriend_.."

At this sudden coming out many reactions took place - Mizumachi suddenly shut up, Kakei chocked on his drink, Marco dropped his glass - onto an opened mouth Sakuraba and Shin… was the most expressive Sena had honestly ever seen before.

Simultaneously they all thought as one 'Sena is _gay?!_ More importantly (this next thought was with an murderous aura) -Who the _fuck_ is the boyfriend?!'

Sena cracked an amused half smile- spurred on by his new found courage he continued "I hope your having fun with your... new girl." His clear brown eyes looked straight at Agon's own dark ones with everyone else following the line of gaze with mixtures of shock and rage. The brunette then nodded to the band that began to play the upbeat music.

_'Shit shit shit shit!'_ Cursed Agon blood running cold. Sena was a gentle guy, adorably simple and most of all, he forgave the teens failings easily.

So, why did he have a feeling of dread that this wasn't the case anymore?

Sena closed his eyes trying to calm himself- he slowly opened them revealing a beautiful twinkle in his golden brown eyes and began.

_Maybe I'm just crazy_

_Maybe I'm a fool_

_Maybe I don't know how to love but_

_Maybe I do_

His clear pure voice rang out filled with emotion shocked the audience even his friends that were aware of his plan were in awe of his voice.

_Maybe you know more than me but_

_This much is true_

_This little heart and brain of mine say_

_We're through with you_

Sena began to slowly get into the song as he began to sway to the beat. As he said the last lines he pointed toward Agon his sad brown eyes piercing.

_And I wonder does it blow your mind_

_That I'm leaving you far behind_

_I wonder does it stop your heart to know_

_You're not my sunshine, anymore_

As Agon heard those lines aimed so directly at him he felt.. constricted -like all the wind knocked out of him. He had never felt this, this ... Vulnerable.

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

Sena ignored the gapes of his friends, the approving glint of Hiruma, the shocked face of Shin and the hurt gaze of Agon. He was too immersed in the song.

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

_With an ugly heart_

As he said the key line the brunette once again paused to look at the dread headed teen who had to look away from this unwavering gaze- the sadness laced in the small runner cut deep like a knife.

Then to the surprise of everyone - including Sena himself, the small athlete walked down the stage microphone still in hand toward his ex. Agon gulped at the voice filled with pain yet burning with resolve. He knew all too well how many nights she cried over his unfaithful ways, how many times she forgave him….

_Maybe you'll get married_

_And she will kiss your feet_

His voice was bitter; Agon's throat was dry.

_While I give all my rides away_

_I won't loose no sleep_

A faint smile was on his soft pink lips yet what reflected in his eyes was something else, something deeper. This tragic beauty with the music swirling around him as he swayed seductively to the beat mesmerized everyone.

_Maybe on your honeymoon_

_You'll think of me_

The boy was so close to the prodigy that if the dreadlocked teen reached up he could touch the runningback. His dark smoldering eyes locked onto his light gold brown eyes he so loved- and still do.

However before he could begin to grab the teen close and never let him go the brunette turned away from his clutches still singing clear, raw with emotion like an unpolished diamond.

_But if you don't won't shed a tear_

_Yeah I can guarantee_

'Was that really timid shy Sena?' Agon stared frozen at the sensually cold teen. As the melody began to repeat as Sena reached back to the stage the beat mercilessly driving the singing teen on. He watched him his lover was beautiful.. yet so burdened in sorrow.

'No' the teen corrected himself wretchedly 'not his lover..'

Not anymore

_And I wonder does it blow your mind_

_That I'm leaving you far behind_

_I wonder does it stop your heart to know_

_You're not my sunshine, anymore_

The ache in his heart that had been eating him inside was definitely still there gnawing at him but he felt the pain had become less agonizing as he poured his heart out.

His voice rang out strong and pure giving everyone shivers.

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty oOoOh_

_With an ugly heart_

The chorus repeated on and on each a wave of raw undeniably real emotion. Agon looked at the girl he held beside him frowning. No longer the beautiful shimmering goddess he saw her to be before. He saw her as she truly was- fake. Unlike her Sena was simple and clumsy but at least the boy was real and honest. Unlike her kisses, which seemed almost like plastic Sena's lips were warm and soft.

Finally the song was coming to an end and to Agon's cold realization so was their relationship. He felt sick; his heart had never felt so open and raw. He had to do something, anything to stop him, to beg forgiveness, to somehow prove his words will no longer betray Sena and that he will cherish him forever.

But his pride wouldn't let him. His arrogance and pride shackling to his seat, chains he wasn't strong enough to break from. For once in the prodigy's life he felt helpless as he watched Sena slip from his hands. Forever.

As the brunette received a ground shaking applause he smiled a small yet slightly broken smile as he walked off the stage. He and everyone knew.

Sena was free and though he wasn't physically strong there was no doubt in his mental strength. He was broken but over time he can pick up the pieces, a stronger person.

**Did you like? I hope you did.**

**Anyway here's some good news (or bad if you didn't like)**

**I'm going to write some alternate endings! (sound of silence)**

**I knew you'd like it XP**

**Anyway I'm going to write Agon's happy ending, Hiruma's ending and Shin's ending. Any ideas or other options you want pls tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Agon- Don't kill the magic**

His voice rang out strong and pure giving everyone shivers.

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty oOoOh_

_With an ugly heart_

The chorus repeated on and on each a wave of raw undeniably real emotion. Agon looked at the girl he held beside him frowning. No longer the beautiful shimmering goddess he saw her to be before. He saw her as she truly was- fake. Unlike her Sena was simple and clumsy but at least the boy was real and honest. Unlike her kisses, which seemed almost like plastic Sena's lips were warm and soft.

Finally the song was coming to an end and to Agon's cold realization so was their relationship. He felt sick; his heart had never felt so open and raw. He had to do something, anything to stop him, to beg forgiveness, to somehow prove his words will no longer betray Sena and that he will cherish him forever.

Screw his arrogance and pride! He can't just _watch_ Sena walk out of his life forever, he wasn't like those trashes; he knew Sena better than anyone by now and Agon knew that the brunette had an amazing inner strength, a strength to move on when his mind is set- unless he did something short of a miracle.

_'If it's a fucking miracle to get him back it's a fucking miracle I'll take.'_ He growled as he shoved away his date disgusted with himself and what he had done to hurt the one he wanted. And ran.

Before Sena could slink off quietly away he paused to turn to a sudden uproar of chaos. His eyes widened at the sight. There stood a breathless Agon who had just ran at top speed from the back of the bar, through the people and onto the stage clutching the microphone tightly.

"_**Sena**_."

Hearing his name from the prodigy's lips hit his resolve harder than a bag of bricks. He also realized that the two teens were also the centre of attention at this moment. The only reason the running back hadn't sprinted off at light speed was partly as he was chained down by his strong still lingering feelings toward the dread headed teen but mainly because he was curious.

Agon was never one to do something so... Drastic. He always seemed to exude confidence but something was off, to others they may see the same arrogant asshole but Sena knew better- his black eyes seemed to waver ever so slightly and his low voice almost seemed.. _desperate_.

"I-I'm sorry Sena."

Agon had always apologized using his flowery words yet to the best of the brunette's ability he could not remember a time when his lover had been so- _blunt_ in this apology, so... _Honest_. However what was done had been done. The running back inhaled shakily "I am not the forgiving saint you think I am Agon. I'm very... Selfish, I wanted you only for myself. It was naive and foolish on my part to think you could give up your girls for someone like me."

Agon wanted to scream _'I will give them up! Those trashes could never outshine your talent, your strength... Yourself.'_ But he didn't, he couldn't his pride wouldn't allow himself to look so- weak. However as he saw the agony in the other's deep golden brown eyes, the eyes he fell in love with he felt the overwhelming need to wipe that pain away, to heal what he has broke and to hold him; never letting go. This surge of emotions overshadowed his petty ego.

_**"Please."**_

That one word from his lips made everyone who knew Agon freeze. Manners were never associated with him, in fact half the people present at the scene were more shocked that the dread headed teen even _knew _how to use the word in proper context than anything. Sena too was shocked at the uncharacteristically polite word dripping with... Hopelessness? However he was the first to recover as he crossed his arms, trying to re-steel himself, to protect himself from him again.

Agon could see that his blunt words of genuineness weren't enough to sway the boy, it wasn't surprising though after what he had done to him, he needed to prove himself, to at least show Sena that if he left the prodigy he would be able to see a man changed by him, not just a man to arrogant to change. With a newfound resolve he nodded to the band that began playing.

As the audience began to slowly dawn onto what was going to happen next they all murmured in disapproval - 'all that heartbreak that terrible guy put that cute boy through; and he expects to forgive him through a song?! What a douche!'

The other football players also seemed to have the same thought in mind as they began exuding a dreadfully vicious aura, so much so some of the other customers had to move a few steps back from the group.

Only Sena wasn't disheartened by the action because only he knew something about Agon no one else knew.

Agon didn't sing.

It wasn't that he was horrible or couldn't sing, but he wasn't exactly the greatest either, it was just... He really really hated doing so in front of other people when he clearly was not the best, his ego would not allow him.

The brunette remembered one time when he took a surprised Agon to a private karaoke place for a date and when the teen heard the news he actually paled. That action would have actually offended the smaller boy if Agon's paled nervous face wasn't so damned amusing. He chuckled softly at the memory but abruptly stopped as he realized what he was doing.

Though the fact Agon _willingly_ is about to sing in front of everyone- including other people he knew, just for him filled Sena with warmth and a sense of pride.

Then the music began. And with a small unnoticeable (to everyone beside Sena) gulp the prodigy began his song.

_If you want space (you could have it)_

_If you want change (you could have it)_

_Sleep on your bed (you could have it)_

_Bullet to my head (you could have it)_

His voice was rough and low, straining to convey his feelings to the brunette; hoping, no- _praying_ that he can pull this off. The sound of just his voice and the band as everyone watched was unnerving. If this was anyone else the prodigy would have left a long time ago, much less humiliate himself on stage. But Sena wasn't just anyone else.

_If you want love! (you could have it)_

_The way that you love (you could have it)_

The beat got fast and louder which to the dismay of the dreadlocked teen meant he had to keep up with his voice. However he was pushing through his voice though almost cracking was full of feeling.

_If you want time (you could have it)_

_I'll tell you no lie (you could have it)_

As he sung this he looked directly at Sena almost pleading, his voice trying so hard to push the brunettes doubts away. The runningback gasped. To see the once prideful arrogant man look so... _Vulnerable_

_Just don't kill, don't kill the magic (ohhh)_

_Just don't kill, don't kill the magic (ohhh)_

The prodigy could feel all these cold, judging eyes on him. He wanted to stop, to snarl at those trashes for looking down on him, to just forcibly grab Sena, fiercely kiss him and elope. But the only thing stopping him was through the midst of those cold stares he could feel the burning hot gaze of those honey brown eyes- though he hated being in the center of attention- well… Okay only when it came to singing- he felt he never wanted that heated gaze to fade away.

This longing spurred him on; his voice stronger filled with raw undeniable feeling.

_I'm not ready to give up just yet_

_We could stay until we both forget_

_So baby, don't kill, (don't kill) don't kill the magic (ohhh)_

The ex Deimon ace struggled to hold his tears back as he looked at Agon's face, looking to see if what he was saying was true, or just another lie. His conflicting emotions were a destructive force, that was gnawing him up, making him tear up as remembered his beloved memories with Agon…of them being together, versus the memories of betrayal and pain.

_If you want space (you could have it)_

_If you want change (I'll make it drastic)_

_Sleep on your bed (I'll be your mattress)_

_Bullet to my head (you could blast it)_

The beat had begun to slow, repeating the melody- yet something had seemed to change between the versus of the lyrics, between the two teens. Something had begun to heal.

_Ohh! If you want love! (I'll be tragic)_

_The way that you love (I can match it)_

_If you want time (I'll be elastic)_

_Tell you no lie (You can have it)_

_No lieee_

Everyone could see the unwavering gaze at the two, the invisible bond that seemed to never break despite what ever the damage it took. Hiruma once again tched but quieter, Shin had to look away.

_Just don't kill, don't kill the magic (ohhh)_

_Just don't kill, don't kill the magic (ohhh)_

_I'm not ready to give up just yet_

_We could stay until we both forget_

_So baby, don't kill, (don't kill) don't kill the magic (ohhh)_

The emotion was undeniable, honest pure- Sena could feel no he could hear it. _'Maybe one more chance'_ he thought as he watched as Agon bare his heart out to the audience.

_Take my arms, take my legs, take my vision_

_Take my tongue, take my lungs, if you need it_

Then to everyone's surprised Agon dropped to his knees.

_On my knees, On my knees, On my knees, I beg_

_Hey ey ey ey ey_

He quickly allowed himself to stare at his Sena almost pleading, imploring the teen for the forgiveness he doesn't deserve. Before he slowly got back up from his knees still singing,

_You know I said I'm trying fix this baby_

_Let me be in my heart God's pleasure_

_I will do, I will do anything instead_

The song was almost ending; once again Agon could see Sena slip away as he hopelessly sang on. He looked up hoping to catch one last sight of the timid yet beautiful runningback but he was no longer there.

His voice hadn't reached him. Something was beginning to crack inside him until he felt.. A soft warm presence next to him as the all too familiar figure too began to sing.

_Just don't kill, don't kill the magic_

His large gold brown eyes looked up toward the older teen shining in the spotlight, still slightly broken yet in a strange way filled with a hopeful strength. The prodigy though startled at first in a few split seconds gave a very real, genuine smile and without missing a beat sang in his low rough voice;

_ohhh_

Sena soft yet hypnotizing voice joined in blushing as he felt his lover's large warm hands wrap around his own.

_Just don't kill, don't kill the magic ohhh_

The beat sped up and the two sang out loud side by side, gazes into each other's eyes unwavering, voices filled with so much passion that it was infectious revealed when everyone began clapping to the beat cheering the two on.

_I'm not ready to give up just yet_

_We could stay until we both forget_

_So baby, don't kill, (don't kill) don't kill the magic (ohhh)_

As the song quieted Sena whispered to Agon something no one but they could hear in which the older teen responded through the ending lyrics again and again.

_You could have it... you could have it..._

_You could have it... you could have it..._

_You could have it... you could have it..._

Finally by the end of the song the two shared a passionate kiss while in a surprisingly gentle embrace filled with the surrounding roar of applause.

Never again did Agon cheat on Sena again but just to make sure every year now they go back to the same bar for some.. _Karaoke._

**Did you guys like this?**

**Man I hope it wasn't too cheesy or fast but I thought the song really fit into Agon though he was still very OOC soz XP**

**I must say though I think the ending was quite good if I do say so myself- hopefully you guys listened to the song it's by MAGIC! Btw if you didn't know.**

**Anyway share your thoughts and stuff please! **

**Next will be Hiruma's ending (because I cant think of Shin's yet -_-)**

**And if you think this is cheesy the next will be even cheesier! (Probably) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is important! First time writing a legit duet and since you can't hear the voices in my head (that sounds bad) I will highlight it for you whose voices are singing. Oh also OOC ness and apparently I need a disclaimer that I don't own Eyeshield 21? (its kinda obvious I don't but anyways enjoy!)**

**Voice** – Hiruma

_Voice_ – Sena

_**Voice**_ - Both

Hiruma- At the beginning

The small boy tried to give a small smile at his worried friends however his large saddened eyes betrayed him. Suddenly he flinched as a cold hand gently touched his shoulder as the brunette looked up at the holder of the hand he met with piercing green eyes flickering with... was that anger? "Oi Sena let's teach fucking dreads a fucking lesson." He murmured uncharacteristically gently. The devilish quarterback whispered his plan into the small teen's ear his hazel eyes widening. After the ex-quarterback finished Sena looked at him with mixed emotions.

Through his glinting emerald eyes he noted each and every feeling that passed on the brunette's face. Confusion, fear, worry, embarrassment, anger until it finally settled into resolve. They needn't say any more words, that look was all the blond needed, for him to form a large malicious grin showing off his sharp teeth.

_'Finally'_

Hiruma had noticed everything about the kid, he always had keen observation skills, however when it came to the fucking chibi it seemed that everything but the runningback wasn't even worth looking at. He had always watched over him, less like a father yet more than a friend he knew how Sena's big, chocolate brown, puppy eyes sucked you in, making you want to bend to his every wish and whim, how his pink soft lips quivered when he got scared, how he was hurting so goddamn fucking badly right now.

He knew about the teen's relationship with Agon and pure black hatred on the relationship was an understatement. He remembered many sleepless nights where his darker emotions consumed himself, manifesting, his head filled with malicious and devilishly clever ideas to break them apart. He never acted on them though. No- as long as Sena was happy he would quietly support the boy from the shadows.

Well that was then. This was now.

Fucking dreads was a fool to throw the kid away, if it were him he would have never let him out of his clutches, he wouldn't even think of another, he would cherish and love him till.. God forbid - death till they part.

But it wasn't him.

Before he even recognized what these strange newfound feelings were that had started melting his cold, steeled heart, Sena had already been taken.

This plan can only work if Sena had even the tiniest inkling of affection for the captain.

This was his big gamble. The odds are slim to none.

Possibly for the first time he truly felt his confidence waver, his heart thumping loudly against his rib cage as he waited for their names to be called for the MC. He chuckled softly trying to hide his nervousness.

_"Kekeke."_

Sena turned to the soft cackle questioningly. The brunette would be lying if he said he wasn't completely terrified by what he was going to do. Yet there was something about Hiruma that.. Comforted him (an idea that many will not agree with) made him feel safe. No one knew but the runningback always had something special for the ex-quarterback, it might not have been sexual per say in fact he really didn't know what it was; but he knew it was there- still is.

The blonde devil had always been by his side, in times of trial and tribulation, in times of victory and celebration and though he would rather die then tell anyone; when the two first met Sena knew whether it was by instinct or whatever that it was fate Hiruma had picked him- at that time he responded with fear but now the Deimon ace wouldn't have had it any other way.

He looked closely at the devilish teen who had cackled so soft. Though no one noticed the uncharacteristic action only Sena saw with a small wry smile the small bead of sweat falling down the blonde's pale face, the slight hoarse erratic breathing and the clenched fists. 'Guess Hiruma's human after all' somehow seeing his once tyrant captain being more vulnerable than he let on allowed Sena to feel a little better, a little more confident.

Agon looked lazily listened to the karaoke of the wannabe singers - usually he hated such a place filled with talentless trash but his girl for the night insisted to come.

"Good evening again,, ladies and gentlemen," the MC was greeted with a round of applause " thanks for the 15 minute break and now to start the rest of the night off for the next song we have…Sena and Hiruma…" he frowned at the lack of a surname. "… with their song... Broken by Seether."

Agon froze at the sound of his lover's name. 'It couldn't be him there are millions of people with the name Sena... But Hiruma? That's not a very common name..'

The small shy brunette stepped up hand in hand with a very familiar blond instantly shattering the genius's delusions.

As the light hit his face the ex-Deimon ace gulped; there's no backing out now. "Ah.. Hello- I would like to dedicate this to... My ex-boyfriend.. And..." His large honey brown eyes shifted blushingly up at the teen next to him. "...My new lover.."

The room instantly fell silent. At this sudden coming out many reactions took place- Kakei chocked on his drink accidentally hiting an open mouthed Mizumachi in the process, Marco dropped his coke - onto an uncharacteristically wide eyed disbelieving Shin and Agon? Agon for once couldn't react in shock.

His shock was quickly sliced through with a cackle.

"Kekeke Oi fucking dreads you hear that?! Too bad but your times fucking up!" Oh Hiruma just reveled in the expression Agon made. Signaling to the band the music began.

However it wasn't the opening music that his pointed ears expected. The ex quarterback frowned 'Those fuckers got the wrong fucking music.' His face darkened like an oncoming storm as he finally recognized the tune from the piano. 'Those damned fuckers chose a _**fucking Disney song**_ to fucking boot!' He cursed inwardly making a mental note to pay them back thirteen fold. (The band, DJ and MC all felt a shiver go down their backs)

As the notes softly began the blond now froze for the first time with no backup plan.

However his frozen shock was melted by a warm quiet voice.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

He turned with his emerald eyes to see the timid brunette looking at him comfortingly with his chocolate brown eyes. Hiruma could clearly see the teen try to put on a brave mask but his sharp gaze could see the small tremble of his small hand holding the microphone.

As the ex- Deimon ace readied himself for the next line he looked up at his captain for support knowing that just having the older teen by his side gave him strength. He inhaled and hesitantly stepped a little closer to the blond feeling safer from all the uncomfortable gazes toward him.

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Hiruma's eyes widened ever so slightly at the action. He looked lovingly at the lithe teen; it was strange at first glance he looks so fragile, yet he knew better than anyone the strength Sena had. The first time he laid eyes on the kid back then he knew... That he was special.

**No one told me I was going to find you**

**Unexpected, what you did to my heart**

His voice was unexpectedly smooth, like liquid gold the runningback thought as he heard for the first time the blond's voice as he sang. But what really surprised the boy wasn't the beautiful voice but the pure vulnerable emotion that rang throughout. The heated gaze alongside it made the small teen hypnotized.

**When I lost hope, you were there to remind me**

**This is the start**

They looked into each other's eyes the silent supporting urging the other on. Agon stared slack jawed, a cold sweat began on the prodigy as he sensed something was different.

He could only watch as the two pairs of eyes began to light up next to each other's as they began the chorus together.

**And life is a road that I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**

**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**

The music swirled around the runningback as if lifting his tired heartbroken soul. At each note the agonizing screeching of his heart had dulled. As he sung voice loud and clear, strengthened by the presence beside him.

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

To everyone's surprise the blond as he sung took a small step closer to the boy. His voice raw with passionate longing. He didn't care who heard it, he wasn't the type to- as long as it was heard by Sena he didn't care what others gave a fucking damn.

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

The sudden heat of that emerald gaze caused Sena to flush three shades of red. 'It.. Couldn't be.. Could it?' Though the naive brunette should have been shocked or appalled at this almost confession so soon after his break up he felt... Warm.

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

The runningback shyly, blushing took another small step closer. Bash fully looking down as he did so. Though it wasn't really a clear indication that Hiruma had gotten through to the oblivious brunette, the blonde felt like he re-won the Christmas Bowl twice over as he saw the action.

**Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true**

Grinning like the mad devil he is, he stepped boldly closer to Sena, till they were just mere centimeters apart.

Agon felt something crumble away each time the two got closer, something precious that will never come back. He regretted what he had done and wished helplessly for it all to just go back the way it were. But things don't work that way.

As Agon watched something break away everyone else could see something forming, something strong and unbreakable.

They all could feel it. A beginning.

**Now here we stand, unafraid of the future**

**At the beginning with you**

The two linked gazes, the undeniable attraction, the need to touch each other- to prove this was real. Sena flung his arms around his devil's neck as the teen welcomed the embrace with open arms swinging him around tenderly as they sang overpoweringly full of feeling.

**And life is a road that I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**

**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**

Their faces move closer, noses touching still gazing into each other's eyes, soaking the beautiful view in.

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

There faces move in closer. Hiruma could smell the faint calming scent of green tea coming from his no longer unrequited love. Sena could feel every breath, every heart beat of his ... Awakened?- no somewhere deep inside of him he knew- he had always loved the other teen.

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

As the beat slowed for a few seconds the whole room held their breath as they waited for the moment they finally kiss. Though two certain other teens didn't exactly hold their breath in excitement.

Slowly.. Ever so slowly the two's lips were just a millimeter away, teasing each other. Everyone was our of their seats straining to watch.

Suddenly the beat resumed and the two before finally locking lips pushed each other simultaneously away as they began to song even louder, filled with emotion.

**Knew there was somebody, somewhere**

**A new love in the dark**

They walked a few steps apart looking over the sea of disappointed and annoyed reactions on the faces of both peers and strangers alike. The brunette couldn't help but giggle softly at this while Hiruma gave his quick signature cackle. I guess a little bit of the blond's personality must have rubbed off him after all this time.

Before he could take another step away to look a little more on the interesting reactions of the crowd a strong yet thin hand gripped around his smaller one. Blushing hotly the runningback gave the hand a small squeeze as they began to sing in unison.

**Now I know my dream will live on**

**I've been waiting so long**

**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

And before the chorus could begin all over again Hiruma roughly pulled Sena by the hand into his embrace holding the slender boy's waist tightly with the intention of never letting go. Sena gave a smile, no longer forced - for the first time in a long time he had on a pure unwavering smile to which the blond responded back giving also a rare gentle smile. They inhaled deeply readying themselves for the ending of the song... And the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**And life is a road that I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**

**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

A surge of energy rushes through everyone, as the last chorus began to repeat.

**Life is the road that I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river, I wanna keep going ooon~**

It was soul shivering as the duets voices melded as one; hand in hand.

_Starting out on a journey_

How funny that in one song the two who planned to become fake lovers for such a petty reason became real true lovebirds. 'But' Sena smiled at the thought 'I wouldn't have it any other way if I finally end up at the beginning with him.'

**And life is a road that I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**

The pair twirled memorized by each other in their own world, the music carried them on ignoring everything else as they drowned in each other.

**In the end I want to be standing**

**At the beginning...**

As the song dipped so did Hiruma- so to be on the same level as Sena giving him a warm passionate kiss. As they finally locked lips they could hear in the distance a roar of applause which soon was drowned out by the heat of the moment.

**with you...**

_mmmnn.._

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sorry if it wasn't as good but this past week has been simply terrible (at my school its known as hell week ****sighs****)**

**I'll try working on Shin's next but I haven't even started my new chapter for Knights, thieves and other such things! I also haven't studied for my three tests tomorrow and – oh shit its 10 pm!**

**Anyway cya guys! – review, like and someone please give me inspiration for Shin's cuz its AMAZINGLY HARD to choose a song that could work.**


End file.
